Fancy
]] ]] Fancy (also called Desire, Carriage of Passion) is a mini-game that can be played upon possession of a Wagon or Carriage. To be played there need to be two players of differing in-game gender (a Lady and a Knight), each in possession of a wagon or carriage. If they have an idol-relationship, the admirer can invite their idol to play Fancy; the invitation is sent in the Wagon or Carriage menu. Upon winning or completing the challenge both players will get a reward, such as a status effect of or . Function A player in possession of a vehicle (Wagon or Carriage) can invite a vehicle-possessing player of the other sex to play Fancy. Fancy invitation.png| Fancy accept.png| Fancy how to play jolly wagon.png| Fancy new fancies.png| Fancy instructions.png| Fancy turn more.png| Fancy on your mark.png| Rules/Guide What you need: # To access this game you need to use a Wagon or a Carriage. Hard to play if you don't have one. # Complete the "The road to wishes questline", this becomes accessible at level 8. The Wagon is awarded from the quest Jolly Wagon or if you want to be "really fancy" just purchase a Carriage for . # Invite another player to play, this can be done in one of two ways: ## Visit a player of the opposite sex, and click on the character walking around. If the player has not set up their Wagon, you will see a notification that the player cannot play with you. ### "This player does not have a Carriage or it is kept in Storage. This is either modesty or forgetfulness. Alas, you cannot play Desire with this player." ## Go to your Wagon and choose from a list of your fans, idols and spouse with whom you want to play with. Any knights that are not an Idol of yours is not on the list!!! # Select one of the four proposed gifts at the bottom, and send the attached invitation. If you have no gifts to send then you cannot play. So make sure you stock up!!! # Wait until the choice or choices (you can invite up to 5 players) give their consent, they have within 8 hours to accept. If the 8 hour has passed or you did not receive an answer - the game does not take place. Same goes for if a player invites you to play. If you elect to refuse, the game just will not happen. ##''"You have been invited to play desire! Accept it and start playing. Decline and the gift will vanish."'' ##''"Oh yes, the player is ready to play Desire with you! Hurry into the game!"'' # If everything went smoothly, you will see above your Wagon their lovely message. You can start playing immediately. Before we get started: # The Goal of Fancy aka Desire is to guess images and to score as much points as possible. # The Desires will change every turn and are all hidden under the pads of the playing fields. # Each turn you can only uncover the number of pads you are playing for. 3 images, 3 clicks. # The pads themselves do not change so it now becomes a game of memory. # Got all that? Good! Now Lets Play: # At the top there are three images that your partner desires or fancies, hence the name of the game. Unlike other partners your spouse desires four images, so it's much easier to play with a spouse than another partner, your chances of winning are higher. ## You need to guess where those pictures are. # First - try poking around at random, if you find at least one of the images you get 5 points. If you get all three at random order you get a bonus of ?? points. ## If you get the images in the order mentioned at the top you get 10 points. If you get all three in the sequenced order you will get a bonus of 20 or 30 points. # Second - The empty cells will remain empty, the opened images you have discovered will remain but now are highlighted red pad. ## The red pads will be hidden with each turn all you need to do now is to try to remember what pictures is there and where they are located. # Third - the desires of your partner will change each turn. You need to quickly find the posted image in 15 seconds. ## If you remember where each images are and what's under what pad it becomes that more easier, if you have not discovered the images, then continue to poke around at random. # The more cells that are uncovered, the more red pads and the easier the game. You just have to open them as quickly as you can before the timer runs out. The faster you open and the more combos you get in the correct order the more points you will earn. # Try and get as many points as you can before your timer and turns runs out. If you fail to complete a turn within the allotted time you lose that turn. # You can only play 5 times a day, if you have played 5 times, you will not be able to invite and or be invited. To play more you can continue after an investment of 10 Rubies to take the pill. Break down of points: *Random click - 5 points *Random click bonus - ?? points *Sequence order - 10 points *Sequence bonus - 20 / 30 points *Timer bonus - ?? points *... Breakdown of hints: All hints can be used once per Partner. Save for the Pill which can be used ?? per day. *''Bouquet'' - remove 3 empties **Removes three blank cells *''Vitamins'' - add 3 turns **Carriage 12+3 = 15 **Wagon 9+3 = 12 *''Perfume'' - remove non empties **reveals a red pad *''Power Pill'' - reset **costs 10 rubies, resets the game so you can challenge more than 5 times. Have fun!!! Reward Prizes After a successful game you can gain some unique bonuses as for the victory itself, you can get: * Experience ; * Energy ; * Regeneration : if you guessed at least one of every three pictures you have a chance of getting this; * Double harvest : if you guessed at least two of every three pictures you have a chance of getting this; * ...; * Collections: girly, makeup, herald, gold, ...; * Items: love, bouquets, perfume, pin, Bone dust, .... Notes Category:Gameplay